ChakaDon tribe
The ChakaDons are negative versions of Patapons. They are the enemies of the patapons and NEVER befriended them. Appearance They just like patapons except with negative colors. Their weapons and other things also negative colored. Types Unlike Patapons, they only have Tatedons to attack. Tatedons: "Kills all things in his path. This warrior destroyed the mighty Garuru with a single blow" However, this actually makes them slightly harder enemies. One area of a ChakaDon fotress can spawn up to 20-45 Tatedons. Other types like Yaridons have been killed by an unknown creature also the others except this guy! General Only one General is known to the ChakaDons. General Bade the Sword Bearer: "He who strikes the deadly gigantus to pieces in his shadows. A true warrior he is." Bade has the following abilities, Shadow Wave: Puts his sword on the ground kicks up shadow shockwaves to you. Use Don Don! Sword Slash: '''Comes close and slashes you. Breaking defenses. Use PonPata! '''Shield Banger: '''Charge forward with shield up. Does minor damage but high stagger. Use PonPata or DonDon! '''Ultimate Thrust: '''Unleashes shadows on his blade tip and thrust forwards. Use DonDon cause one hit does 9.999 damage at once to your Patapon. Leader The leader in the ChakaDons that is more powerful then Gheek Dongora. '''Dead eye: The leader of the ChakaDon tribe. He uses his claws and pincher only, like some monster bosses. He has these following abilities: '''Electro-kill: '''He uses his little 'stick' in the middle of his pincher and shoots 3-5 boltz of lightning to fry Patapons. Defend with Chaka Chaka. '''Claw Swipe: '''Raises his claw arm and claws any nearby Patapon caught in his swipe. Use Pon Pata ONLY!!! '''Tentacle grabber: '''Uses his tentacles and stomps a Patapon. Use Pon Pata ONLY! '''Cannon Array: '''His colorful, deflective chest can use energy of the grass and shoots a cannon bullet that is huge. In 10 seconds, it will blow to smithereens! Killing all Patapons near the area but does not kill Hatapon. Use Don Don to jump away. '''Judgement day: '''With his horns, he cast an earthquake and a huge hole appears in the ground. The patapons must use Don Don to avoid this or say goodbye to your Patapon army. Appearance of Dead Eye Dead Eye has a huge eyeball head and two horns with different colors. 6 tentacles on his back head. He has a multi colored chest to blast his enemies. Some 4 spider legs, 3 claws, and a light and dark grey colored picher with a 'stick' in the middle. Relations with the Karmens The first thing they saw in those Karmens are the smell of Patapon blood. They attacked the Karmens and won. '''Ormen Karmen: '''They first met at the Korakan Desert. Ormen Karmen attacks them with the Giganthor. Some of them was crushed. The ChakaDons then says "Rattada.... Tattada.... Oi Oi!!!" which means, "Tear him apart, Oi Oi!!!" Ormen Karmen was surprised to see a weird, red mist that turns out to be Darririchin in disguise Ormen Karmen accepts defeat and flees away to his Karmen base. Trivia *They were born from the Chaka and Don drum by Black Hoshipon to destroy them Patapons. *They'll copy your movements and attacks which is irritating and hard to defeat. *They hated the Karmens so much that they destroy everything of the Karmens belongings. *The name 'Bade' comes frome blade in English. *If you beat the Akumapons, then Deka, Mega, and RoboDons will appear. *Playing the chaka chaka song have a catch. After finished, 5 Tatedons appears and battles you. *Allies that is with the Patapons will be demolished, PERMANENTLY!. See Also *Patapon: Negative Patapons * ChakaTolis Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Patapon: Negative Patapons